


带我走

by pianpianlangman



Category: Original Work, 眨明/锐明, 羞明 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianpianlangman/pseuds/pianpianlangman
Kudos: 8





	带我走

all明 羞/水/锐

年龄私设

羞大于明 明等于水 水大于锐

伪莞莞类卿 好几把狗血

“带我走 就算我的爱 你的自由 都将成为泡沫。”

01

史森明再一次在凌晨时分站在那扇木漆被腐蚀破旧不堪的房门前，还未敲门，门便开了。

张锐叼着烟，条纹衬衫只扣了一半，慵懒地倚在门边，“嫂子，做人家小弟的最重要的是讲义气，” 猛吸一口烟后将烟头扔到地上碾灭，“兄弟之妻怎么能骑？”

张锐没戴那副金丝框眼镜，比起白天少了点算计和锐利。史森明没接话，径直走进那间破旧的小屋，抬手脱下身上仅有的白色T恤，月光清清冷冷洒到瘦削地满是伤痕的背脊，倒有些像蝴蝶翅膀上的鳞粉。张锐嗓子有些痒，烟瘾又在作祟。

“我这里没有药。”张锐关上门，踢了踢地上空瘪的易拉罐，“你不该来找我。”

“张锐。” 宽松的牛仔裤被脱下，史森明将衣服叠好放在木板床的一角，“天快亮了。” 转身跨坐在张锐的身上。“骑了这么多年也没看你对你老大心生愧疚” 耳边的热气吻得张锐刹那间脱力，看着史森明认真替他解着扣子，张锐不免失笑，“嫂子，你这么努力，我倒像柳下惠。”

张锐伸手将身上的人搂的更紧，滑腻柔嫩的腰间肉手感太好，“大哥在你身上留下这么多痕迹，你说会看的出有那么些个出自别人的手吗，明神？” 史森明的身子微僵，下一秒又恢复自如，认真将一个个细细密密的吻落在他的肉体上，又化成箭刺向他的心脏。

天亮的太早，张锐半眯着眼，伸手又点燃一支烟，看着史森明背对着他穿戴整齐，烟雾缭绕中，蝴蝶要飞走了，张锐又吐出一口烟。

“少抽点烟。” 史森明轻轻拉开门，又轻轻走远。

张锐觉得嘴里的烟有些苦，看着刚燃的烟心，咂巴咂巴嘴，伸手掐灭了。

02

“来根烟？”姜承禄把玩着打火机，点燃一根烟，将桌上精致的烟盒扔给张锐。

张锐接住烟盒，打开烟盒的手又顿住，摇摇头，“戒了。”

姜承禄意味深长地看了眼张锐，深深吸了口烟，笑着说，“这么精致的烟盒是去年明送我的礼物，他倒是心疼你们这些年轻人，老跟你们念叨抽烟伤身。”

尼古丁的焦香味铺天盖地拢住张锐，又听姜承禄问，“阿锐，今年有二十吧。” 还未等张锐做出回答，“跟了我两年，家里一切都好？”

张锐抬起眼，走上前将烟盒放在桌上，“一切都好。”姜承禄闭着眼斜靠在椅背上，阳光洋洋洒洒，“过两天有批货，你替我去。”

“shy哥。” 张锐还没说完，便被姜承禄打断，姜承禄指了指窗外，“这么些年，黑着过来的。最近总觉得有些冷，人啊还是念着暖和。” 说着走到落地窗边，“这批货完事后，二把手稳稳坐着。要什么有什么。”

张锐脱下眼镜，揉了揉酸痛的鼻梁，笑出声，“那 谢谢shy哥。”

03

“吱—呀—” 张锐没有回家，又去了那间破屋。

史森明抱着膝盖，眯着眼窝在皮面脱落的海绵沙发里，听到声响只是皱皱眉，连眼皮都懒得抬，“你怎么来了？”

张锐没接话，紧挨着史森明坐下，“过两天得接批货，” 手掌已经顺着史森明脖颈的红线向下一寸一寸仔细揉捏，“最后一炮，嫂子，热情点。”

史森明睁开眼，躲过张锐那枚想要落在他嘴上的吻，张锐眼尖，手掌带着，吻堪堪落在嘴角。

“张锐，天亮着。” 张锐摘了眼镜，慢条斯理解着西装扣，“怎么？白天亮堂堂，不能让你自欺欺人我不是你心里的那个人，你做不下去？” 他看着史森明皱起的眉头，“姜承禄也够惨，年年被绿，你说我死了之后，他还会再给你找条狗，让你养着吗？”

史森明推开张锐逼近的身子，站起身，“你想多了，我该走了。” 张锐一脚踢上茶几，拦腰抱起史森明走出门，“既然这间破屋有你的回忆，那我们换个地方。” 也不顾史森明的挣扎，将史森明放上车，快速落了锁，便驶离那条老旧弄堂。

史森明看着窗外飞快掠过的风景，突然泄了力。“送我回去吧，你不怕…” 张锐还未等他说完便打断，“我该怕什么？” 史森明抱着膝盖，又蜷缩成一团窝在车座上，“那就带我走，这条路开到底是交叉路口。”

张锐一脚刹车踩下，“森明，你每次让我带你走，是真的想要走，还是想圆两年前他没选择带你走的遗憾？”

“张锐，你问题好多。” 史森明摇下车窗，“我想走。”

张锐摸了摸口袋想要抽根烟，突然意识到现在自己正在戒烟。艰难压住从骨髓里涌出的烟瘾，“接货那天，姜承禄敌家定会找准机会开火，消息也放出去了，这次姜承禄不经手这批货，而我又在码头，必定有人会在姜氏等着他。” 张锐发动车，将车掉头，“会有人去接你到码头，找到0810，上船。”

“张锐…” 史森明欲言又止。 张锐挥挥手，“要说谢谢我可不爱听，你倒不如谢谢姜承禄没变态到在你身上装窃听器或者定位器。” 说着冲身后的人抛了个wink，“森明不如说声爱我 让我开心开心？”

史森明伸脚踢了下椅背，“没个正形。”

张锐在史森明下车前，喊住他，起身穿过后座，搂住史森明，吻不偏不倚落在史森明的眉心。装作遗憾啧啧连叹，“人生最后一炮没打成，也收点利息。”

史森明伸手弹了个脑瓜崩，痛的张锐一阵哀嚎。“想些好的，会平安无事的。”

姜承禄站在二楼书房，直直盯着楼下的难舍难分的那两人，手中的戒指盒硌的手掌生疼。

04

“明，两年了。”姜承禄扯住史森明的头发逼迫他看向自己，又细细吻去他脸上的泪珠 “是他要走的，你不该恨我。”

史森明倒在雪白的被褥中，像是被剪短操控线失去灵魂的木偶，姜承禄拿了块湿毛巾仔细敷在史森明的眼睛上。拿出戒指盒仔细为史森明戴上，“明，张锐帮不了你。”

“姜承禄，你累吗？” 史森明扔掉脸上的湿毛巾，将手展开，放在灯下细细看着戒指。“有时候我真怀疑你是不是有什么绿帽癖。”

姜承禄弯腰拾起毛巾，“明，我爱你。那年你帮我挡了那枪，你就不能走了。” 史森明不怒反笑，“那枪是我帮喻文波挡的！” 姜承禄置若罔闻，伸手将靠枕放在史森明背后，“但你最后救了我。”

“可我并不需要你以身相许，不需要你给我的牢笼，不需要你用铁链拴着我还敞开笼门说给我自由。” 史森明哭的快要喘不上气，“我更不需要你找替身让我日日夜夜都在怀念旧梦。”

姜承禄不顾史森明的推搡，将人搂近怀里，“可是明，你没有拒绝，你甚至沉溺于怀念。” 姜承禄叹了口气，“是喻文波心甘情愿放开你，不带你走。”

“他当年跟着他表哥来这海城打拼不就是图名图利？你们偶然年少相识，你错付真心。他为了名利来，在名利和你之间选择名利，继而远走。” 姜承禄慢慢抚着史森明的后背，“你遗憾的不过是当年那颗心没有被珍重对待。”

史森明没有再开口，情绪也不再有任何起伏，任姜承禄替他敷眼。

05

一切顺利地就像虚假的梦，史森明站在码头，望向船上的人。忽的笑了，“狗比。”

喻文波朝史森明伸出手，“栽种，看见爸爸怎么一点表示都没有？”

史森明没有将手放入喻文波的掌心，“你表哥还好吗？” 喻文波不着痕迹收回手，看了眼自己的掌心，点点头，“你懂的，在医院里靠钱养着命。”

“嗡嗡——森明接电话啦—” ——是张锐不知什么时候给史森明设置的特殊来电铃声。

“森明，走吧—” “砰——” 一声枪响激的海鸟四飞。

电话那头的人痛的直冒冷汗，失血过多让他有些失神，“姜承禄蠢就蠢在想要用我换你回头，他不知道船上的是喻文波……” 姜承禄站起身，一脚踹在张锐的伤口处，蹲下身拎起他的领子，“你找了喻文波来？”

张锐浑身脱力，伸手轻轻拍了拍姜承禄的脸，“你那套骗傻b的说辞谁看不出漏洞，森明 早就知道当年你劫持了喻文波表哥 逼喻文波放弃他。”

姜承禄摘下眼镜，站起身，夺过手机，“明，该回来了。”

史森明转身就想要跳下船，却被喻文波从背后抱住，“明神，没机会了。” 史森明颤抖地从怀抱里挣脱，喻文波捂住史森明的眼睛，“走吧。”

“喻文波，我老想不起来那年我有没有问过你带不带我走。好长一段时间我活的越来越恍惚。后来姜承禄居然给我找了个十八岁的男孩，那个男孩跟四年前的你处处不一样，比你听话，比你帅，” 史森明笑着，但喻文波感受到掌心的湿润，“我每次都会跟他说带我走，时间长了，我分不清是想要他以十八岁喻文波的替身还是想要单纯以他本人的名义对我做出承诺。”

喻文波放下手，船虽已经驶离港口，但姜承禄的船紧逼在后。

“抛锚停船吧，替我问表哥好。”

姜承禄这么多年树的敌家不少，敌人的敌人就是朋友，喻文波来之前便已经计划完好，现在被困在仓库的姜承禄难逃此劫。

史森明扶起受伤的张锐，转身离开前，对上喻文波的视线，又低下头，“喻文波，谢谢。”

张锐上了车，还掐住另一条好腿，感受到一丝痛意，“森明，我总觉得我在做梦。” 张锐顶着碎了半个镜片的眼镜 强忍着失血的脱力，“你为什么没走？” 史森明翻了个白眼，“流这么多血还有力气八卦，活着再说吧。” 脚下油门踩到底。

有些碎碎念：有些没交代清楚。

1.喻文波的故事线不是很明朗 大概就是年轻人跟着自己的表哥来陌生城市想要闯出一番天地，跟史森明年少相识，史森明陪他走过打打杀杀，后来喻文波做了老大姜承禄的左膀右臂，却让姜承禄趁机抢了他老婆史森明。用他表哥威胁喻文波离开史森明。

2.姜承禄的背景也很模糊 但应该能看出是个黑老大吧？（呃呃 看不出也没关系） 家庭关系注定他挺缺爱 不会爱人 也没被人爱过 所以史森明奋不顾身替他挡枪，让冷漠旁观一切感情的他出现一丝裂缝，所以就会想留住史森明，尽管代价是看着他ntr自己（呃 我先道歉）

3.姜承禄到最后都觉得史森明一直没放下的是喻文波，忽略那难熬的两年是张锐陪着史森明，也忽略知道当年真相后 史森明或许能将一切放下的可能性。

4.史森明为什么会回头，而不是选择和喻文波走。很多时候的念念不忘，倒不是有多难忘，而是有放不下的结。史森明知道喻文波的苦衷后，一切疑惑解开，难熬也熬过，他知道自己走不掉，但他一遍又一遍跟张锐说带他走是想要弄清自己的感情。

5.这么多东西没交代清楚 我不知道我在写啥！你妈的！所以会有番外写个结局吧。


End file.
